


The Alchemist's Broken Heart

by Alistair_writes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistair_writes/pseuds/Alistair_writes
Summary: Hugo stumbles into a garage sale one day and finds a mysterious video game. After being foolish enough to see, he is then sucked into this game called "Corona's daring adventure". He is then met with everyone who treats him just like normal. After finding out he can't leave this world, he has to complete it by completing tasks or quests. However...one of the characters is different.. strange even, to Hugo. He isn't like the rest of them, and puts on a fake smile to hide his true emotions of pain, hurt, and sorrow. Once Hugo figures him out, he must make a final decision that'll impact his life forever.Stay with the broken alchemist and fall in love... or leave the game and forget all his memories about his lover, forever.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. The gamer becomes the player

“Hey nerd, whatcha up to?” My friend, Nuru asked me, bumping my shoulder before I scoffed, rolling my eyes at her snarky remark.

“You got a mansion and money.. but yet you decide to spend your time picking on me? Cruel... I’m hurt. Questionable decision of yours...but should I be offended? Maybe.” I teased, making my tone of voice sound sad before we both roared with laughter.

“So I don’t know if you wanna go, buuuuut me and Yong are gonna go to the mall later. Wanna join?” 

“And waste my time window shopping? Hard pass.”

“Oh come on, Hugo. It’s fun! Plus we’ll let you visit the gaming store…” she taunted, waving her hand in front of my face enthusiastically. I swear to god, Nuru gets on my nerves a majority of the time. I know she means the absolute best for me and our friend group... but her way of kindness was sometimes overbearing. If she wasn't so nice, I would've bitch-slapped her. 

I stepped back, turning my face so she wouldn’t touch my glasses as I pushed them up with my index finger, “Even if i wanted to… my mom wouldn’t want me to. All she cares about is academics.. work.. academics..”

“Lemme guess the last part. Work?”

“No. Are you fucking thick-skulled?! It’s actually studying to get into a prestigious school after I graduate and making a lot of money for her. So she could live rich and luxurious, while I live in a shack for the rest of my cold, miserable life," I explained before letting my hands hit my sides, grabbing a fist-full of my hair before groaning from stress.

Nuru seemed taken aback, putting a hand over her chest, “well excuse me, mister smart-ass-who-spends-his-time-being-a-dick. That’s rude. And here I was, trying to be the good, nice friend.”

I sighed before shaking my head, “I’m sorry. But… she doesn’t care that I’m always tired, exhausted, lacking energy.. It's why I play video games sometimes. But once she sees it, she takes it away until the weekend. Even THEN, she puts a time limit of 15 minutes because she doesn’t want my quote en quote, ‘Brain to rot and then I die faster’ Ugh. What a drag. LIT-RA-LEE.” I explained, enunciating at the last part while clapping my hands.

“I’d say. My parents are like that… well, I don’t have to work, of course but I understand. A little.” Nuru reassured before putting a hand on my shoulder, obviously trying to show that she cares. It didn't really help MY case per say... but whatever. It's either deal with her rambles or deal with a very mad Nuru. 

_I don't wanna deal with an angry Nuru AGAIN._

I looked at her. I knew that she was only trying to help. But she couldn’t understand some things. Since she was rich, everything came to her immediately or almost immediately. I was jealous of her, hardcore. She takes part time jobs for fun… yes, FOR FUN- in the summer while I’m stuck at a ghastly, run-down gas station with no AC for about 4 to 9 hours. 

3 hours if nobody comes in for 2 hours. And throughout my 2 years of working there, only 30 people have been actually INSIDE the store where I worked mainly. It sucked working there because all I did was restock when necessary, clean up the aisles from drunken bastards, and clean the toilets.

“Well.. thank you Nuru, I appreciate it.” I thanked her before she took her hand off, noticing my discomfort. 

“No problem. Hey.. if you want, There’s a garage sale up the street. I have to go the other way.. but I heard they’re selling retro video games and books.”

My eyes widened with excitement for just a quick second, before my face went back to its no-expression-blank-slate face, “oh.. okay. I’ll keep an eye out. Thank you Nuru. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No problem. See you in class. I’ll text you tonight.” She smiled, before turning around and walking the other direction, her hands on the straps of her backpack, looking more confident than a lot of the girls at school. 

“Alright….” I huffed, waving my hand dismissively before I walked straight, looking all over for the garage sale sign. My feet kept dragging against the concrete, lazily looking at the surrounding houses and buildings that I passed by while looking for this proclaimed "Garage Sale".

_Man… I love Nuru, but she doesn’t exactly understand what’s going on. Part of that is me because I don’t tell her…but I don’t want people to find out and give me sympathy. I don’t do that. I don’t know feelings as well as Nuru, Yong… damn- I really need to get better friends._

I stepped onto an unfamiliar lawn accidentally, glancing up to see broken glass and a sign that said:

“ **YARD SALE: $5 for clothes, $4 for shoes, $10 for furniture (depends on what), and $2 for video games.** ”

_Huh.. I wonder why video games are $2… is it for a certain reason??_

“Hey kid. You gonna buy something or just stand there gawking at the sign?”

I immediately flinched, turning around to see a large, buff man with several tattoos looking down. I probably even looked like an ant to him, even though I’m like five foot eight… and a half. 

“Kid. Go home if you ain’t buying.” The man boomed again as my eyes shifted from the fear. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll buy something. I’m just interested in your-“

“Video games?”

“GaH-how- How did you know?” I stuttered nervously, backing away nervously. 

He let out a chortle, “Hmm...Scrawny arms, obvious shirt from one of those newfangled games, it’s obvious you’re one of those kid gamers. Not a lot of your generation plays the real classics.”

I didn’t know whether to be offended or not. But coming from a really intimidating man, I guess it was a back-handed compliment, then. I was biting my tongue to avoid giving him a snarky comment. Or maybe even give him a piece of my damned mind.

“Well.. yeah. I wanted to check out some of these games. I wanna try something new, you know?” I responded, trying to calm myself by putting a hand on my chest. 

“Ah. I see. Well come with me, child. I’ll show you the collection,” he offered as he started to walk towards his driveway, “You have money, dontcha?” 

I nodded, quickly following him down his driveway, eyeing the different clothing and run-down furniture in the front yard. To the corner of my eye, I saw a mother and her son together, clearly bonding with each other. The mother brought her arms around her son, embracing the little guy. My heart twisted from the affection, forcing myself to look away, immediately running right next to the man. He looked a little startled when I suddenly appeared next to him outta nowhere.

“So what made you start playing video games? I can tell it was because someone either forced you, or it was your mental-slash-emotional outlet.”

My jaw dropped, raising an eyebrow, “Goddamn. You must be a psychic! Well.. it’s my outlet, i guess. From my mother and school academics. She’s always pushing so hard and doesn’t even care about my mental state anymore. If I don’t get the correct percentage, she gets mad. Games really help me bring my mind back to sanity.. Y’know?!” I explained before I bit my lip in embarrassment, placing a palm on my face, “I’m sorry. You wouldn’t understand.”

The man gave me a look of pity before reaching up and grabbing a disk, placing it in a box. 

“Kid. I may not understand your hoinky-doinky new technology, but I understand the feeling completely. It’s an outlet for many people. So here, I’ll let you borrow this game. It doesn’t work with my system at all. I still have the old video game system from when the first game system came out.” 

My eyes widened when he reached for a small disk in a clear, plastic case. I couldn’t even tell what the mysterious scribbles were on the disk case. 

“What kind of game is it?” I asked, raising an eyebrow, “I think it can go through my laptop or my set player.” 

He suddenly laughed, “kid… I wish I could tell you, believe me. But the last thing I remember, is that it’s a game that will get your mind off of reality. If you like it, fantastic. If not, then… well, give it back. Just play one game, and tell me how it went.”

I nodded in agreement, a bright smile on my face, “you got it.” 

I held the plastic case in my hands for a while, staring at the content inside it. 

_What must be this game? I hope it isn’t another cutesy-animal loving game or something horrible…_

Once I glanced back up to where the man originally stood, he was gone. 

“Hello…? Hello-“ I whisper-yelled harshly, looking around the eerily quiet garage. 

And then I left. With only a plastic case with an unknowing disk inside, I went home.

______________________

I finally slumped down in my chair, taking my jacket off once I spun around in my chair once. 

“Now.. to find what this game _really_ is. I hope it isn’t one of those children’s games with the dentist or pregnant ones.” 

I carefully took the disk out of the plastic covering, eying the foreign writing on the disk. 

“Cor…corneas da..daring adventure? Cornea's daring adventure? Well, that sounds like a weird game name for... that time. Huh. No wonder the guy gave it to me for free. Well fuck it, I got nothing else to do...” I said to myself, rolling my eyes as I put the disk in the computer disk-opening. 

With a shaky, and uncertain hand, I moved the mouse frantically, waking my computer up. My computer usually took a while to wake up, which was indeed, frustrating. Once my computer woke up, the monitor started to heat the room up.

_Really REALLY quickly._

“What the-“ I scoffed, reaching down to touch the monitor, immediately jerking my hand back in shock from the burning monitor. 

“SHITSHITSHIT- I need to get this disk out! How the hell am I supposed to do this?!” I exclaimed, trying to get the disk out of the laptop with my shirt sleeve.

The heat singed my hand, making me screech in pain, bringing my hand to my chest, blowing on it as if it was a dandelion flower rapidly. This would’ve been the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced if I didn’t accidentally shut the door on my fingers last week with full force.

_Is this supposed to happen?_

Suddenly, the monitor shut off, making my eyebrow raise a little in suspicion. 

_Well.. I guess now it would be safe to get the disk out without burning my hand. Ouch._

When I finally reached the disk player, a white screen with black letters read, “ **Welcome to the game, Hugo.** ”

_How does it know my name?_

With uncertainty crossing my mind, I still had the urge to take the disk out. 

Rookie mistake. 

When I finally got to the disk and touched it, I felt a huge jolt of electricity, and my entire body started shaking from the shock value. God, the feeling was indescribable. Suddenly, the chair underneath me went under my legs as I fell to the ground, making my head hit the metal of the legs and my eyes fluttered shut from the impact. My head was spinning like crazy for a few seconds, and it all went still. 

**_“Round one has officially started. Welcome to the game.”_ **

**_“.... ~~Don’t even try to escape, Hugo.~~ ”_ **


	2. Welcome to your new home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo finds himself in the Kingdom of Corona. He meets the characters of the game, not knowing what the hell is going on. He's surrounded by a different atmosphere, seemingly stuck inside a different universe. He finally meets the princess of Corona and the young alchemist. But something seems off about the young alchemist and the princess...very off.  
> And Hugo wants to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna have a little dark twist in this. Just remember that this story is not for kids. Please don't show your kids this story. 
> 
> Also fun note: This story is mainly based on Jumanji, Doki Doki Literature Club and more! So that's why. Yes I know. Strange mix of the two. I promise. You'll see more of your favorite characters! I promise. Hold me to it if you have to.

My head hurt like hell.

_Fuck… what… or should I say, WHERE am I?!_

Once I snapped myself out of my slumber, my eyes burned from the sudden burst of light. And suddenly I saw a hand extend to my face, making me crawl back in fear. “Hey! Get your hand away from me!” I cried, rubbing my eyes, getting the tiredness out of my eyes.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just saw someone fall from the sky. I had to help!” They apologized, as I panted a little bit, looking up and down this person’s figure curiously.

She wore a beautiful, purple dress with various flowers on the sleeves and the bottom of her dress. Her hair was a beautiful golden color, almost looking like the sun.

I took her hand, slowly getting up from where I initially fell.

Wow… this is DEFINITELY not New Coronian. There were trees and beautiful flowers surrounding us. Where I came from, the nearest tree was a couple miles away. And even THEN, it was probably dead due to the drought a while back.

“My name is Rapunzel. But you can call me Raps. I’m the princess of the Kingdom of Corona. What’s your name? I can clearly tell you aren’t from here!” She asked, giving me a big smile as I hesitated for a second.

**_Say your name._ **

M-my name is Hugo.”

She blinked a couple times before nodding enthusiastically, “Nice to meet you Hugo! Come on, let me take you around Corona! Or.. if you want to.”

_**Whatcha gonna choose?** _

_Shut up shut up-_

“Yeah. I'll come with you. I don’t know where I am, to be honest.” I agreed, as a faint chime echoed in my ear, making my left eye twitch from the chime.

** [You’ve earned +1K and +9T from Princess Rapunzel.] **

_What the hell is +1K and +9T??_

_**It means trust and kindness, dickhead. Get with the damned program.** _

_Jeez, rude much?_

“Hugo? You coming?” Rapunzel asked as I snapped myself out of my thoughts, already seeing some of the trees disappear in front of my eyes. 

_What th-_

“Yeah. I’m coming.” I responded, running up to her side, stumbling a little bit along the way. My legs were still wobbly from the fall, which probably wasn't the best option to run in the first place. Whatever. 

She nodded, before clasping her hands together, “I’d like you to meet a couple people from Corona.. If you don’t mind. If you’re gonna stay for a while, why not meet them now, huh?”

Suddenly an option bar appeared in my head. One said **[Agree with Rapunzel]** and the other said **[Walk away from her]**

_Suddenly I feel like these questions are against me._

_**They are.** _

_Oh. That’s unfair._

**_Deal with it._ **

I finally agreed with the first option, seeing Rapunzel’s face light up with joy. “Fantastic! Oh, let me take you to the castle! Maybe we can meet some people from Old Corona there.” She squealed, taking me by the arm and leading me to the town. I blinked for a second, completely in a new setting.

I was surrounded by new people and a different environment. There were a couple houses, along with a larger one in front of me.

“This is Old Corona. People here are very friendly. You can also find resources and supplies here. Sometimes our magician can help you!” She explained as a pair of footsteps got closer to us. I could hear him mumbling to himself before he cleared his throat. 

“It’s ALCHEMY… not magic. Magic is unproven and fantasized by little kids to get their imagination to run wild. I’m an alchemist. There’s a difference. A very big one. I-it’s no sweat.” The voice said, making me turn around to see someone. He held a notebook in his hands along with a broken pencil. 

He had dark brown pants that were slightly torn with a pair of boots. He even had an apron on that was dirty and covered in different colored chemicals. Finally, I saw a light blue shirt with a pair of goggles dangling from his neck. His baby blue eyes were so attractive-

“I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?” He asked, stepping closer to me while sliding his goggles on the top of his hair.

“My name is Hugo.”

“Nice to meet you! My name is Varian. I’m an alchemist. I can help you if you wanna discuss Alchemy… Flynn Rider, I MEAN- Uh… anything science related! If you need help with a formula, I’m your guy!” He smiled, extending his hand so I could shake it. 

Another screen appeared in front of me, showing me two options.

_NOT AGAIN-_

One said **[Take his hand and befriend him]** or **[Reject his friendship]**

_Who in their right mind would choose the second option?!_

_**Not sure. Pick wisely.** _

I picked on the second one, making his eyes glow in excitement. “GREAT! I can’t wait to see you again, Hugo. If you need any help, I’m here!” I waved back at him, a big smile still on his face as I left.

~~“Dad…? Are you still here with me?”~~

I turned my head, only to see Varian’s expression falter, a single tear falling from his face before it went back into a smile in the blink of an eye. Almost as if it never happened.

_What’s wrong with him?_

_**These characters aren’t what they seem. Let’s just say they’re… unpredictable.** _

_Oh…_

“Hugo! We’re almost to Corona! Come on, this way!” Rapunzel yelled from the distance, making me run to her side.

"I''m sorry, Rapunzel. I got distracted…” I apologized, as she still had the bright smile on her face.

“Don’t worry! But you’ll meet everyone else in a little while.” She reassured as I tilted my head. I took a shaky breath before I went in front of her, blocking her path. 

“Forgive me for asking… but what do you know about Varian’s father? I heard him say something about it.” I asked in a whisper before Rapunzel stopped, giving me a look.

Her expression went blank before I heard the words, “We don’t talk about Varian’s father.”

It repeated itself over and over. Her skin started to go pale, the atmosphere turned a dark grey. I knew I shouldn't have asked. She closed her eyes, making me look at her curiously. 

_Is she oka-_

She snapped out of it, before taking my hand again, rushing me over to the other town, which presented a large castle in the distance. It was as if that didn’t even happen. Like I never said anything about Varian's father. 

_What just happened-_

**[Bonus! You learned about the alchemist! {+2F & +1T}]**

Well… that alchemist seemed off to me. There is something going on in this game. And I don’t wanna stay if it involves me dying.

I tried to get out of the game by clicking on the button above my head before Rapunzel snapped her head to the side, turning her head. She began to walk towards me slowly, her hand grip tightening on mine. Her eyes were glossed over, her once bubbly face morphing into a more…. Sinister look.

_Shitshitshit ouch that hurts-_

“You aren’t trying to leave, are you.. Hugo?”

Oh no.


	3. Locked secrets stay locked, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo realizes that this world is different. Much different from his own world. Something is wrong with Varian AND Rapunzel. With each second he's trapped in this game, the more glitched this realm has become. And not in the good, spooky way. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of drugs, overdose, and death.

“You aren't… actually trying to leave, right?” Rapunzel repeated again, before I stepped back shakily in fear. My knees buckled, falling on the ground as she stepped closer towards me. My breath started to quicken when she got closer to my face.

The entire world went black, making me breathe rapidly in fear. My throat closed in, feeling my head start to spin out of control. The rapidly blinking lights were so quick and so headache-inducing. The pain was indescribable. 

“STOP STOP- PLEASE MAKE IT STOP-“

“Hugo- what happened? Are you okay?” 

My eyes flashed back open, seeing Rapunzel and Varian holding my body, suddenly realizing how I was in a completely different atmosphere. We were in a dark room, surrounded by blueprints and different shapes of vials. The vials held strange liquids in them, which made me just edge away from them more. Who KNOWS what could be in them.

_ Holy shit what just happened to me? Did all of that really just happen… or was it just me?! _

“Wha-pft- I’m.. I’m fine guys. Don't worry, I'm fine.” I nodded, holding my head in my hands while giving a frustrated groan. My eyelids started to close again from tiredness, making me rub my eyes to wake them up. 

“Varian, why don’t you look around your lab, maybe there’s like a spell or something that can help him?”

Varian gave her an eyeroll, “it’s ALCHEMY. Not magic. Magic is just something parents can tell their kids when they don’t know the answer to something. You don’t know how the sky is blue? They’d tell you it’s magic. You wanna know how trees grow so big? MAGIC, is what those fools say. Well I say bull to that.” He explained in a slightly pissed of tone, before reaching behind him, grabbing a blue, small glass vial. I couldn't tell if the liquid was blue or not, but it looked a lot like.. bleach. Smelled a little bit like it too. 

I crawled back, my back hitting the wall. Both Varian and Rapunzel looked both confused, giving each other a glance. 

“Hugo, what’s wrong? You’ve been so jumpy ever since I met you in the forest… is it something I said? Did I do anything wrong…?” Rapunzel asked before yet ANOTHER game screen appeared in front of me. 

But this one had a yellow border with a red outline. It looked much different compared to the other game screens that were just a bright blue and yellow. This one said:  **[deny]** or **[agree with her]**

My eyes wandered at the two, both of their faces remaining the same confused glances. My eyes glanced to Rapunzel, who looked more confused and slightly hurt. Varian, on the other hand, still gave me a confused look with those adorably...cute..baby blue eyes-

_ Snap out of it Hugo. This isn't him. He will never be him. Don't be an idiot. _

I hesitantly pressed  **[deny]** , giving them a convincing smile. 

“Guys.. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m just a little tired. That’s all.” 

Varian pulled his hand back, before going over to my side. I could hear his boots clicking together as he walked carefully to me. He put a hand on my shoulder, tilting my head back with his thumb, as I got to see his face staring down at me. He opened his mouth to say something, only for me to look up into his eyes out of curiosity.

Those blue eyes. Hold such secrets inside them like a hidden river. I wanted to see more, but MY GOD. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I could see his eyes glancing up and down from my eyes and to my chest, his hand going to my shirt as I kept seeing his mouth move, as if he was explaining something-

“-and I need you to swallow this. Got it?” Varian finished, giving me a look of approval, patting my chest with his hand.

I blinked twice, snapping out of my trance. 

_ Holy fuck… I didn’t realize I was ACTUALLY staring at him… _

“Can you.. repeat this please?” I asked, a small laugh leaving my mouth. 

The boy rolled his eyes as he opened the vial, his thumb still under my chin as he tilted the bottle back into my mouth. I felt the liquid enter my mouth, making me start to gag from the sudden pour.

It tasted… sweet. 

Almost a candy flavor. It was so good. 

Almost reminded me of the taste of my favorite type of candy. 

I swallowed the liquid when it went into my mouth, making me cough a little. He took his hand back from my chin, making me raise my head up. 

“This is a mix I made. It’s meant to help with sudden hallucinations and sleeping.” He explained, putting the empty vial on the side of the cabinet. 

“He should be okay, Raps.”

**{you now have the strawberry potion from the alchemist in your inventory}**

Strawberries?

Hm. That explains it.  ****

Strawberries reminds me of my last boyfriend. 

I used to call him Strawberry. 

Ironically… His favorite fruit was watermelon. 

But mine were strawberries. 

I lost him in a car crash on Valentine’s Day, going to the senior Valentine’s Day dance. 

I was the sole survivor. 

I held him in my arms as he died. Painfully and slowly, he did. 

I remember being blamed for his death. Being told I was a sin for letting him die. Telling me how I should’ve been the one to die.

We were only 17. Stupid and young, as they may say. 

That morning he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

And he did.

Up until the minute. Up to the second… 

and up to the final millisecond-

“Hugo? Hugo!” Varian yelled in my ear, a panicked look in his eyes. There were tear stains on his cheek, as his hands gripped my shirt desperately, shaking me. 

My eyes blinked a couple times, seeing how another tear streamed down his face, Rapunzel holding Varian back by his waist. 

“What.. what’s going on?”

“You.. you were spacing out. Suddenly you stopped breathing. I had to do something! I couldn’t let you just-!” Varian scoffed, before pushing me down forcibly, letting my head hit the bench. It hit the wood with a loud thump, making my head start to hurt from the impact.

“You..YOU selfish son of a BITCH!” He screamed, starting to lunge towards me, Rapunzel holding him back once again, his hands only inches from my neck, as if he was gonna try and strangle me. 

“Hugo, Maybe it’s best if you head to the castle while I take care of Varian.” Rapunzel suggested strongly, as I edged towards the wall, trying my best to escape without Varian ACTUALLY strangling me. 

My leg stepped onto the floor before I heard a yell, my entire body falling on the floor, Varian on top of me. His hands were tight around my neck, his eyes looked crazed, tears coming out of his eyes. 

_ There was something about that expression that attracted me.  _

_ Probably not the right time to be stuck in my fantasies.  _

_ Not those kind, Hugo. Snap out of it.  _

Another option screen appeared in front of me, except this time it had a 39 second timer. 

**[let the alchemist kill you]** or  **[try and reason with him]**

My heart beat rapidly, my eyes switching back and forth between Varian’s slightly psychotic look, and the ticking of the timer echoing in my ears. 

I immediately chose the second option before I reached a hand to his chest, pushing him back with what little strength I got back. 

“Varian! I’m.. Im not gonna fight you. I’m sorry..” I pleaded, as I saw Varian stumble on his back before I stood up slowly, going over to his now-crumpled body. 

That boy looked like an abandoned puppy. It broke my heart. Did I do or say the wrong thing?

I extended my hand out to him, wincing from the pain on my neck. 

“I just want to be your friend.”

His eyes glanced up and down, before his hand took mine. 

“Oh-okay…well… can I ask you a question, Hugo?”

“Of course, Varian.”

“...why are you so nice to me?”

“Because. It’s what a good friend would do.” 

"We're...friends?"

"Of course."

I saw a smile form on his pale face. 

A genuine, real smile. 

I haven't seen such a bright smile on a broken boy. 

_______________________

_Your strawberry sweets are what I crave, my love._

_I want it all._

_I wish I can take your hand, and see you again._

_Not the boy where I hear your sad cries from the other room_

_But I want to see you._

_The smile of a broken boy._

_I'm so addicted to your heavenly blue_ _eyes_

_Your delicate touch_

_And your strawberry drugs._

_I think I may_ _overdose_

_Just to see your baby blue eyes again._

_And that precious, godforsaken smile._

_\- ♥_

_________________________

**{You just developed feelings for the alchemist!}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So uhm.. in case you guys didn't know, I am hosting Varigo Appreciation Month from October 5-11! There is more information on my tumblr @ Alistairwrites and on instagram! I hope you guys will love this chapter (apologizes, it's short) but there will be an angst part (and brotherhood) in the next chapter!!


	4. Secrets and drop-dead mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is death and drugs mentioned in this chapter. The drug mention is at the beginning, so if you are sensitive, skip it. Death part is at the very end. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys will enjoy!!
> 
> The brotherhood awakens in this chapter. Hugo finds out mysterious secrets along with those facts. But those secrets come at a greater cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for not getting this out in time! I'm working on many projects along with school. But I am so happy that we have almost 200 hits!! WOAH! I didn't expect that at all. 
> 
> Sorry for bad grammar and the short chapter. Am tired. If I find any mistakes later, I'll try to edit it. Again- sorry!! :(

_My boy._

_Why did I fail you?_

_Am I really that bad of a parent?_

_I’m sorry. I really am._

_I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you, my boy._

_I looked around in your room once they dragged your incapacitated body out from under the computer monitor._

_I’ve seen the drugs in your room._

_Stop taking those deadly pills._

_You’ll choke and die._

_Just like her._

_I just don’t want you to end up like her._

_Promise me that Hugo, okay?_

_—————_

My eyelids opened once again. I was trapped in some weird, dark forest. My head went to the side, feeling the grass move against my skin. 

Was I home, or was it just another sce-

“Hey kid. You gonna move or what?” 

I glanced up, only to see a tall woman standing in front of me. She carried a humongous sword with her, balancing her hands on the top of the sharp blade. She had a stern look on her face, her white, braided up ponytail flying in the wind. Her stance was wide, but had a look of confidence plastered on her face. Her eyes narrowed when she caught my eye, stepping forward to me while she reached her hand behind her back, her hand on some kind of hilt. I saw her pull up, seeing a humongous sword. 

“What the-”

“You aren’t from here, are you?” She asked, pointing the tip of her sword near me as I backed away, shooting my hands in the air while I squeezed my eyes shut. She seemed to laugh from my sudden defeat. “Woah there, didn’t even have to teach you a lesson. Unlike the other guys I know….” She trailed off, offering her hand to me.

What is WITH people and trying to attack, and then trying to befriend me?! Is this just another sick, twisted prank that I didn’t get the memo for in this game!? Then again… she could be a good use if I need her. Who knows, she could possibly give me information or help me if I need it. Best not to make someone like her angry. 

With hesitation, I took her hand in affirmation. “Nice to meet you. My name is Hugo.” 

She hummed, “Well, Hugo… you seem lost. You need some shelter?” She offered, taking her hand away from mine, a small contained laugh at the back of her throat.

“Yeah.. but.. Where am I? Where are Varian and Rapunzel?” I asked, as she shot me a look.

“Quirin’s boy? He’s _alive_? Could it be...?” She muttered quietly, dropping her sword to her side, gazing out in the distance. Her facial expressions hardened for a second, before her eyes went to her left hand. I could see her bring her hand to her chest, closing her eyes for a second.

Out of respect, I didn’t speak a word. It seemed like a deeply emotional moment that I knew would be inappropriate to interrupt. 

“Quirin.. I miss you my brother.” I heard her whisper brokenly, before turning around to look at me.

Oh boy...

“I’m guessing that.. That 'Quirin' person is Varian’s father?” I assumed, shrugging my shoulders, seeing her turn around. Her once stoic expression now held so much pain, sadness, and a glimpse of fear. 

“You… don’t know who Varian’s father is?” She asked out of grief-stricken shock. The hurt in her eyes made me turn my head away slightly with a huff.

I held back my arm, biting my tongue to prevent me from lashing out. But I was a little bit too late, “No! Nobody has told me anything in this damned world. Even saying the words: ‘Varian’s father’ seems like saying some type of sin or a kind of cursed taboo. What the hell is going on here! I want answers. What the hell is this?!”

She went over to me before her grip went to my arm, bringing her lips to my ear, “Don’t tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Got it, _kid_?” She whispered, as she pushed my arm away roughly. My arm was sore from her tight grip, making me bring my other hand to it, rubbing it softly.

As she took me over to the tree, she told me everything. I couldn’t even believe so much emotion would come out of the lips of a seemingly strong warrior. Every word. Every emotion and the fearful cries. And once she finished explaining, she broke down and went to her knees. Her voice sounded brittle and.. Tight. It was almost painful to hear such a strong warrior such as herself break down like that. 

I didn’t know what to be more frightened about. 

The morbid tales of the past in this seemingly utopian kingdom, or the faint shrill screams and cries I can hear from the back of my mind and right in front of me. 

**_Things aren’t what they seem. I warned you, Hugo. You don’t listen, child._ **

_You were right. I don’t listen._

**_Good. You know your mistakes now._ **

_Shut up._

**[You have learned the dark past of the brotherhood.] {+3T}**

**Care to learn more?**

**[yes] or no**

_________________________

Oh brother, how I miss you.

Your stonic smile and your battle cries. 

The mark on your hand brings this chaotic squad together.

Through thick and thin

From the day you lost your wife

To the day you lie strife.

The stone of the moon reflects in your own spawn’s eyes.

I remember the day I saw his knees buckle and the tears falling to the stone.

Tell me, 

Why did _you_ commit this crime? Tell me. Why would you do such a thing? 

____________

“Adira. It’s time. We need to get him out of here.”

A stray tear fell down my cheek as I gently lowered my arms, placing them on my side. “Did you find out who did it?”

“No. He’s been dead for 3 months. All signs of fingerprints are gone.” Hector explained, taking Quirin’s hand and dropping it, the hand falling lifelessly on the bed.

A shiver went down my spine, seeing how such a lively person could look so horrifyingly dead. It was enough to make me look away, restraining the urge to gag. 

“What about Varian?”

My eyes widened as my whole body just stood there in place. “What did you say?” I asked, seeing if what I heard was right.

I could see his eyes narrow before crossing his arms as he stepped closer to me. “Quirin’s only child. Otherwise known as the problem child in Old Corona. _THAT… kid._ ” 

Then I saw him double down in laughter, his laughs echoing in the room. “Oh, you should’ve seen the look on your face! But it’s doubtful. He’s only a child. An immature child if you ask me.” He laughed as I felt my face heat up in anger as I punched him in the arm, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. His legs started to kick me just barely, hitting the side of the bed that Quirin was lying lifelessly on.

“Our brother is _dead._ I want to question the boy. I don’t CARE if he’s related to him or NOT. What I want.. Is justice. Don’t you want it too, Hector?! It’s already been 2 years since Edmund died in the Dark Kingdom. We are the only two left in this decaying brotherhood. This kingdom NEEDS us. We are the last sources that know the moonstone’s full power and how it works.” I explained as I gritted my teeth angrily at Hector, seeing his frightened expression.

I have never seen his face look so terrified. It made me feel sorry. Almost.

“Ye-yeah.. But we can’t question the boy yet. He just got back from therapy-” 

I heard the door open, hearing a pair of footsteps click together. My heart started to beat faster with each footstep, carefully putting Hector on the floor. The sudden clicking got louder as I saw the shadow of the person. 

“So..What did I miss? Or am I just late to the party?”


	5. Picking up the pieces of a broken boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple sides of two people that are both so alike, but one holds the deadliest secret. 
> 
> Feelings start to spill. Emotions spill and show.   
> All these things factor in this game.

“Uhm.. why are you two looking at me like that? I’m just here to check in on you guys since I have nothing else to do. Just bored.” I scoffed, before putting my hands behind my back to show I wasn’t going to touch anything. I flashed Adira a smirk, taking a long, dramatic sigh. 

"You two need to _really_ lighten up. It's putting such a damp on my mood. My father would be _soooo_ disappointed, hm? Don't you think, _Adira_?"

I saw her face redden with anger as I turned around with the same smirk on my face. I walked with my fingers interlocking behind my back, the only thing echoing was the sound of my footsteps and the occasional clicks of my tongue. 

I stepped foot in the doorway, feeling Adira’s hand grabbing the back of my shirt.

“We need to have a talk,  _ kid. _ NOW.” 

“As if. I’m going to see my father. If you don't mind.” I snapped back, shrugging her hand off me aggressively.

“Varian don’t go in there-!”

I saw the dead body lying there. Still frozen in fear from that day. My face remained stoic, before forcing a couple tears from my eyes, trying not to cause suspicion. I snapped my head around, “What the  _ fuck _ .”

Adira’s eyes widened from my words, “Excuse me?!”

I popped my lips as I tried to find a good use of words to hide my innocence, forcing more tears as it streamed down my eyes, “My father is  _ DEAD  _ and you haven’t figured out who did it! You are so FUCKING useless. And I will-”

I felt her hand slap me across my face, the room going deadly silent, the only sound was the contact of her hand with my face. I bit my lip after that, feeling my cheeks heat up in restrained anger. Her hand went to my shirt, “Listen up, pipsqueak. What do you know about your father that night?” She snapped, as I turned my head away in denial.

“Let the boy grieve, why don’t you?”

“You’ve been ‘grieving’ for the past 2 months in therapy. Suck it up and give me the answers. Or I will force them out of you.” She growled, bringing my body close to hers, raising me up by the collar of my shirt. I started to cry out in pain, feeling my neck become restrained from her hand. 

Hector’s hand went to her shoulder, “Careful, Adira. You remember what happened with-”

“I  _ KNOW  _ what happened. Don’t talk to me like I’m ignorant.”

“Take a deep breath, sister. Remember, he is still one of us-”

“Like  _ HELL _ . I would NEVER  _ EVER _ want to be part of your damned brotherhood.” I spat, before kicking her in her side and storming off. I heard Adira’s cries and yells behind me as I started to pick up the pace, slowly turning into running. I let the wind blow through my hair as I kept on running through the forest. 

My feet finally gave out, letting my whole body fall to the ground. A painful shock went up my legs, as I clenched my fists on the grass. 

_ Breathe Varian. They don’t know yet. Calm down.  _

My shaky breathing steadied, using my elbows to lift myself up. The sharp pained me yet again, feeling a liquid go down my arm. The sight didn’t disgust or disturb me in the slightest. 

__

_~~ I’ve seen worse.  ~~ _

__

Once I got up fully, I saw a figure in the distance sitting down. I couldn’t identify who it was. Out of curiosity, I walked up to them. My leg still hurt from the fall, limping. 

__

I saw their head turn around, flashing a bright smile at me. “Hey Stripes!” 

__

Shit. 

_____________________

_  
“Hey Stripes” I exclaimed, seeing his face pale. I got up slowly out of genuine concern. It looked like he was really going through it. There was a dark stain on both sides of his cheek, making  _ me assume that the poor boy had been crying. Along with a slight limp on his left leg, and a dark blood stain on his sleeve.

“Oh-Uhm.. Hey, Hugo.. right?” He muttered out, clearing his throat as he walked to me. 

“Yeah. That’s me. Whatcha doing here?” I asked, feeling him grab my hand.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” He smiled sadly, examining my hand, bringing it to his face. 

_ What is he doing? _

**_Hush. He doesn’t normally touch other people. Let him._ **

“You aren’t… from Corona,” He gasped in amazement, before tilting his head up at me, “You’re from a different time-zone! What and  _ where  _ did you come from?! Oh.. these questions, the  _ SCIENCE... _ Hugo,  _ please  _ tell me your ways!” 

I gave him a smile hearing his words. Out of pure curiosity, I gently brought a hand to his face. My hand rested against his warm skin, seeing him look into my eyes. I heard him stop rambling, seeing his cheeks go a deep shade of red. His eyes went to the side, taking a deep breath. 

“Hugh..w-why are you touching me?”

I let go, letting my hand fall back to my side. 

“So I can make sure that you’re real.” 

“You feel real to me.”

________________

“Ma’am. You have to leave the room.” The doctor ordered as the old woman narrowed her eyes.

The blond boy’s heart started to pick up the heartbeat, making the doctor rush over in panic.

“No! I won’t leave my son. Not again. Not after what I faced with-with..  _ her. _ ” I spat, before going back to my blank-faced look. My hands twitched in fear, seeing my son start mumbling those words again.

“I’ll free you soon.”

Before he went silent and his heart rate dropped. 

I brought my head to my hands, feeling my whole body shake. It was hard to keep up this facade of a strict mother. Doesn’t he know I only want the best for my son? 

I know he lost his boyfriend and his pet mouse, Olivia the same year. 

I heard his cries.

_ “I HATE you!” He screamed at me, before slamming the door shut. I could hear the choked-up sobs while hitting his head against the wall. My heart broke seeing him push me away farther and farther away from his once warming heart. _

It felt like I lost a part of him when the cars collided. Truly traumatizing for a boy to lose his best friend and his love and watching him die right next to him. 

I couldn't bring myself to see his injuries. I regret that. I should've BEEN there for him. 

I really am just a bad parent after all.

I’m sorry Ulla. I really tried. 

I don’t know how you do it. But I need you.

How do you pick up the pieces of a broken boy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going to be unfolding but there will be a full explanation posted on tumblr soon!


	6. A killer's backstory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of blood, gore, abuse, and violence. Please do skip this chapter if you can't handle and or sensitive to this subject.
> 
> Hugo learn's about Varian's father's death. But not in the way you'd expect a killer to react.

I felt the blond’s head rest on my shoulder while we watched the sun set. The contented sighs of a seemingly-innocent boy made my heart beat a thousand times a second. His perfectly shaped face with those green eyes. The way his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought along with a slightly jutted out bottom lip. 

He was perfect. Too perfect for a human. 

“Var?” I heard him ask, as I tilted my head, feeling his strands tickle my neck. The feeling made me jerk my head back, laughing. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” 

“I’m probably gonna seem like the  _ BIGGEST  _ asshole for asking but-” 

_ I bet his question isn’t THAT dumb…  _

“Why is speaking of your father such a forbidden taboo?” 

I nearly choked on my spit. I pounded my fist to my chest a couple times, letting the wet coughs echo in the forest. Once I finished my coughing fit, I looked up at him in shock.

“Excuse me?” I asked, making sure if I heard his question right. 

“Your father. What.. happened? Forgive me for asking such a horrible question, but I don’t know  _ anyone  _ in this world. And that means your secret will be safe with me,” I heard him, before my ears reddened at his next words, “ _ I promise. _ ” 

Those words made me FUME. Promises are just flimsy words that people say to reassure their lovers or friendship. 

_ “Varitas. I promise you… Team Awesome is still gonna be a thing. No matter what.” He said. Two months later, he died in battle. Protecting Corona.  _

_ “Varian. I promise. I PROMISE… we will help you and be there for you.”  _

_ That’s the last thing she told me before I was thrown violently into a jail cell. My hair covered my tears as I held back my yells of sheer terror. Her hand went to the switch, seeing her eyes go blank before my entire body pulsivated in shock. The last thing I saw was her smile, whispering, “good luck” before she slipped away into the shadows. _

_ “Varian. I love you. I promise to take better care of you.” _

_ You didn’t mean that when you beat me. Did you? That’s pretty shit parenting.  _

I rested a hand on my cheek before looking back at the blond. 

_ “Dad-!”  _

“Hugo. I-I trust you not to tell  _ anyone. _ Please. There are people in this world who want me to say this information and spread it around. Hugh, they  _ want _ to create  _ lies  _ about me. You HAVE to be honest with me right now. Do you trust me?” I explained before seeing his eyes look directly into mine. The blond didn’t give me an answer for a second which made me worry that I might’ve scared him.

_ My body ran across the cold floor. Once I hit the cold, marble wall, my head rolled to the side before a pair of hands grabbed me. I let out a high-pitched shriek of fear, feeling my whole body being ripped away from the comforting wall.  _

Hugo’s hands snapped me out of my traumatizing thoughts, holding my hand close to his chest. “I trust you. Won’t tell a soul. Hold against me if you have to Vari.” 

His reassuring smile brought me all the comfort I needed. 

“Thanks.”

_______________________

**And now…**

**The Alchemist’s backstory.**

**Wish to continue?**

**[yes] or no.**

**______________________**

“Varian?” My father yelled out for me, forcing my eyes open from my restless slumber. I brought my hands to my face, rubbing the slight sleep from them.

“Y-yeah?” I yelled back, before the door went flying open. 

My body flinched from the sudden opening, pressing my back against the wood of my bed. My breath hitched, seeing my father loom over me. The way he stood up made me cower in fear, biting my lip.

“Why aren’t you awake? I woke you up an hour ago. You’re supposed to be.. Y’know, productive?!” He snapped, grabbing me by my hair. I struggled in his grip, letting my body be moved by his hands. 

A sigh of frustration came from him, pushing me back towards my pillow, “You know… I gave you so many chances. Each one, you blew them. I’m disappointed in you… Varian. In fact, I shouldn’t even call you  _ my son _ anymore. You aren’t worthy of the title.” 

My heart twanged from anger, as I looked up at him with a blank face. I was so used to the insults, but this one sounded  _ genuine _ . That heart-twisting bastard of a fathe- wait.. If he doesn’t want to call me his  _ son _ , then he doesn’t deserve the father title. IN FACT- he never deserved it. 

He walked out of my room, leaving me sitting there with a hand hovering over my neck. I let my fingers drape through my hair, as I started to laugh. I let my head tilt back as my laughs got louder, gradually gratifying into a maniac cackle. Once I finished my laughing session, I raised my pillow.

My fingers dug for the opening, before tearing apart the pillow with my fingertips. I let my arms go out, an explosion of feathers, dust, and cloth spreading over me and drifting to the floor. 

In the middle of the mini explosion, there was a small dagger covered in feathers. My eyes went to the sharp blade, before a small smirk crept on my teary-eyed face. 

I crept up from my position, gripping the hilt of the sword as I walked with great lumber towards the door. Once I opened the door with a soft creak, I rested my foot carefully on the wood floor, my feet padding across it silently. My father was working on something at his desk, which gave me a good opportunity to strike. 

_ Is this a good idea? _

_ Should I really do this? _

_ He deserves it, the sick bastard.  _

I heard his croaky voice beckon my name, “Varian? Is that you? Finally, my pathetic excuse of a  _ boy  _ finally decided to show up.”

I rolled my eyes, placing the dagger behind me, hiding it under my shirt. My footsteps gently walked in the doorway, my elbow resting on the wall as I gave him an innocent smile. 

“Yes? Just wanted to say hello to my _loving_ **_father_** and tell him how much I _love him._ ” I spoke, resisting the urge to burst out laughing. 

His head tilted on his shoulder, his signature ‘everything-is-okay’ smile was on his face. 

_ Not for much longer.  _

I went over to him, putting my hands behind my back as I drummed my fingers on his back. My smile couldn’t be contained, as he kept humming to himself. 

“Varian… What are you doing?” He asked in a tight voice, my eyes glossing over to him. My hand started to shake from his sudden raise of voice. The hand that held the knife unconsciously raised up over my head. A sharp glint in my eye shone in the dim room as a twisted smile edged on my face. 

“See you in the afterlife..  **_Bitch_ ** .” I sneered, before bringing down the knife on his throat. 

He let out a series of gasps and chokes, my hand twisting the knife further into his flesh. The feeling of the series and air passageways all twisted around the blade while I wretched out the knife out of his body with a ‘oomph!’ sound. The crimson trail went down his body while his eyes remained shocked in stonic fear. My hands shook at the sight of his blood on my hands, letting the knife clatter to the wooden floor. 

My father’s labored, yet declining breathing rang in my ears as his arms fell to his side. He was really dead, and I just killed him.

_ I did it.  _

_ I really did it.  _

The blood-stained knife remained on the floor as I continued to stare at his body, bleeding out. 

_ Now what?  _

I picked up the knife, looking around for a hiding spot. Until I eyed his hidden drawer in the corner. My dumbass was told to keep out of there. Now I finally have the answers. 

Once my hand went to the handle, I pulled it open, only to see a couple love letters..? But they weren’t addressed to my father. 

My eyes widened as I saw the first letter that I eyed.

_ [To my wonderful Don, _

_ I was wondering when you can meet up with me. I got some free time. Me and Quirin are on a break, so I was hoping I could talk to you about.. Y’know, our lives? We haven’t talked in a while. Let’s do it. Vari’s with the princess for a couple weeks, and I’d say the perfect time is now. _

_ Love,  _

_ Ulla] _

My mother… had another lover?

All this time, my father told me she was  _ DEAD _ . But she’s been alive… right? 

I let my hands scourge through the notes until I saw what I dreaded to see. 

There was a newspaper that had her name on it, and apparently.. She died only a year ago. 

Didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye. For  _ REAL. _

It infuriated me to the very least as I gave my father another sharp glare. Out of rage, I tossed the knife at his already-dead body. The sound of flesh tearing made me turn my head away, as I walked out, slamming the door shut behind me. 

__

**_Traitor._ **

____________________________________________________

After I finished explaining, Hugo’s eyes were as wide as saucers. A hand was clamped over his mouth, popping his lips. 

“Now I know why…” I heard him mumble before scooting closer to me.

__

“Yeah? That I’m a potential  _ traitor  _ to the Brotherhood? And I could even get arrested or killed?! Why aren’t you backing away?!” I snapped before a finger was on my lips. Hugo’s finger; to be exact.

__

“You’ve changed, haven’t you?” 

__

“Huh?”

__

“It’s been 2 months from what I know. Var, I don’t know you. DIDN’T- know you… but now, I think I do. Much better. And I think I can help you.” He said in an appealing voice.

__

I leaned away from him, “Hugo. I’m not the type of person people want to help, nonetheless  _ TOUCH  _ and hold me close like what you’re doing. Why.. why, t-tell me why, Hugo. Why are you fascinated with me?” 

__

His arms went to his side once again, his head slouching on the nearby log. “Because. It’s what friend’s do. We’re here for each other, thick and thin. Despite you doing..  _ That _ .. I consider you a friend.” 

_ I don’t deserve you… _

“I’m such a broken boy. Just say that you want to help me for your benefit, huh? Go and ask me where the game keys are, I don’t  _ FUCKING CARE _ ,” I started to cry, letting my head bow down, letting my forehead hit my chest, “You say you want to help… but are you?” 

A few straggling tears dropped on the floor, as I felt a hand go under my chin. “I do want to help. If it takes a couple weeks, months, or  _ years _ to get you to realize what I see in you… then so be it.” 

My heart started to beat from it, turning my head away to avoid seeing his goddamned trusting eyes. My… how they shone in the sunlight, and it was just EDGING me to lean in closer-

Varian. Snap out of it. Not the time. 

Not him. 

“Hugo. You might just be the biggest idiot I know for wanting to help a poor soul like me.” I laughed, breaking the solemn silence. A smile went on his face, hearing him chuckle. 

“But in a good way. What I’m trying to say is… thank you. Thank you so much, Hugo. I appreciate it.” 

“No problem.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a rough chapter to write!! Thank you guys so much for the love!! ILY!!
> 
> (This is more of a slow burn Varigo hehe)


	7. Allies become enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale of two lovers. Different time periods, but same dynamics. What happens when an uncontrollable force separates the two?   
> T/CW: Drugs/pills, abuse, implied suicide, in-game death, forced drug overdose.  
> Pretty heavy shit. But I'm just scratching the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm trying to write more this month and during december. Hopefully I'll get the next two chapters either by the end of Thanksgiving or mid-December. I'm pretty swamped with school, so sorry!!! :(

“Adira, stop pacing. The tension is killing me.” 

Adira’s head whipped around, giving Hector a sudden death glare. “Shut it! Look.. those two love birds- it’s obvious the blondie doesn’t know  _ shit _ .” 

Hector popped a blueberry into his mouth, before putting his elbow on the countertop. “You overthink this too much. I have a feeling… a  _ great  _ feeling.. that he  _ does _ . But he knows how to keep his mouth shut. Perhaps if you can get closer, oh dear sister-?” He trailed off, before the edge of her sword pushed him back. 

“Absolutely not.” 

She went back to pacing the grounds, before seeing a glimpse out the window. Hugo and Varian were walking hand-in-hand. Her eyes widened at the notorious sight, running over to the door. “I’m following them. Maybe I’ll get the blondie to spill after I give him  _ this _ .”

It was obvious the liquid was tampered with. The color went from a sky blue, to an evil, darkened purple. 

“This will get the blond to spill.  _ Easily _ .” 

__________________________________________________________________

“So… lemme get this straight- you can access a mini, digital.. world at your fingertips in the future?” Varian questioned, seeing his response with a simple nod from Hugo.

“Indeed. But it’s just a form of newer technology. See, you might just be programmed or something and you’re automated to say something to me.” 

Varian gave him a hurt look, “B-but.. Hugo, I have feelings. Does this mean my feelings for you and anyone is just a program?” Hugo gave him an uncertain grimace, bringing his hands up in defense. 

“Listen,” Hugo started to say, resting his hand in Varian’s soft, unsuspecting hand. “I don’t know this game- at  _ all _ . But you can walk and talk with me like it's no big deal. And I find it fascinating, my dear.”

The shorter one laughed, “You keep calling me that! Staaaap…” 

“Not now, not today,  _ my dearest _ .” Hugo teased, before the two engaged in a small playfight. 

His hands went on Hugo, trying to push him down, only for the blond to swiftly pin him down on the grass. Hugo’s grip slipped from the wet grass, sending them rolling down the small hill, their arms and legs entangled with each other. Hugo wrapped his arms around Varian, blushing at their positioning when they stopped. 

When the giggly, fun embracing stopped; Varian planted a soft kiss on Hugo’s forehead.

Just like the two lovers, so long ago.

_________________________________________________

\---------------------------------------

A soft, lyrical ballad played in the distance. The two lovers held each other in such passionate love and warmth. Heart-eyes and glancing up and down at each other while they whisked away on the steps of the palace. One of the lovers extended a hand to the redhead, pressing her lips on her temple. While the two whisked away, a small child remained at their feet.

“Ulla. It’s time.”

The woman in question didn’t respond, only for her to continue canoodling her lover in her arms. Just seeing her made the red-head sigh compassionately, resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Ulla! You  _ need _ to step away from the human. They need to go bac-”

Ulla whipped her head around, holding a grey-haired woman in her arms protectively. “No! She belongs here..! WIth me…I love Donella..  _ Please _ .” 

The smaller child shook their head, “I’m sorry. I can’t let you stay with her. You broke the code  _ twice _ , Ulla. You disobeyed your game code by choosing a human over your  _ husband  _ AND  _ son _ . And now… you want to keep her? In this world?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I? Varian and Quirin can suffice without me.” Ulla snapped, her tone going sharper than a blade. Her feet moving swiftly across the floor and steering clear of the pouting, yet enraging child.

“Ulla. This isn’t a game that you can’t play with me anymore. I’ve had enough of your pathetic shenanigans.” 

The little creature walked down to the other woman’s leg before discreetly pulling out a syringe, injecting it into her leg. Dark, green liquid was inserted into the pale skin, making an unpleasant, squeamish sound as it clicked in. The pain was enough to make her yell in sheer pain, clutching on to her lover’s shoulders as she fell to the ground with a gasp. 

Fuming, the redhead snapped her focus to the small child, before seeing Donella start to fade. Tears streaming, Ulla grabbed her lover close to her chest, seeing Don’s lips move in a semi-robotic way, the only sounds were her gasping breaths. Holding onto reality as if it was a string, but she was slipping.

Slipping harder into the depths of insanity. 

“It’s time, Ulla.” The young child repeated in it’s robotic tone, looking at the sobbing redhead. 

Her shoulders shook with anger, furious, even- while grasping at Donella’s body before it fully faded into the ground. A gasp came from her parted lips, her body lurching forward to the now-empty ground- a loss of words. When nothing came back, her fists hit the floor with a ‘thud’, her green eyes glaring back at the small child. Only a smirk appeared on the person’s face, laughing. “Ulla- you made the mistake falling for a human. You  _ know _ what happens.” 

“She.. she-” Ulla choked out, her voice quivering in defeat. Her mind was still clouded from the loss of her beloved. “I.. I loved her. I fell-I.. I  _ discarded  _ my game code.” 

Her eyes went white, the pupils of her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

“And I must pay the price.” She said robotically, her hand going to the side. 

The small girl placed a small object- opened, if you say- in her unsuspecting hand. “This is for the greater good. I won’t tell a soul.”   
  
“Not even Quirin?”

“Nope.”

“-What about Varian?” 

The girl stalled, standing up to her full form. A distant glint of evil in her purple eyes, narrowing at Ulla. 

Ulla looked up, her grip tightening around the bottle with her fingers. “Tell me before I take this. Will you tell my son, my  _ only son _ , about this affair? A sign of forbidden love and betrayal? Will you??” 

_ Clack _

_ Clack _

The heels of the young being clicked on the floor while heading to the vulnerable lost-lover. 

After her tear-marked remark, the red-head tilted back her head, bringing the bottle to her parted lips. A series of pills clashed with her unsuspecting, gaping mouth, which made Ulla start to choke. The small person went to her, pressing their hand on her throat not-so-lightly. 

“Not a soul.”

After they said that, her hand was removed as Ulla swallowed. 

And the redhead fell into a darkening world of heartbreak. A world she couldn’t come back to. 

The loud crunches of the pills echoed before her body slumped forward, her mouth overflowing with the pills. Ulla laid there- dead, as the small child stepped over her, taking a sigh.

“I warned you, my dearest.”

_______________________________________________

\--------------------------------------

The two lovers came up from their spot, Varian looking down at Hugo playfully. 

“You’re so cute..” Varian cooed, wrapping his arms around Hugo.

Hugo blushed at the sudden compliment. As if the universe planned it, a shadow loomed over the two. His eyes narrowed, trying to identify who it was.

“Hugo? We need to talk.”

The blond’s face mellowed, seeing how Varian scrambled off of him, sitting in the grass patch.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” 

Hugo followed the figure, occasionally stepping on a couple loose twigs from the tree above. A soft rustle came from above him, making him flinch. As soon as Hugo looked in front of him, the figure wasn’t there. 

“You sure have gotten close to the alchemist, huh? Varian.” 

Hugo stumbled back in fear, his head looking up and down his surroundings. A soft hand went against his unsuspecting back, making the male turn back with a startling jump. His eyes shifted to the side, and back to the person- who turned to face him. 

“Yeah. But-But me and him are just friend-”

When he looked over to Varian, a hand went around the blond’s neck. A choked gasp came from his agape mouth, his feet starting to come off the ground from the sudden grip.

“Spill. What has Varian done to Quirin?” They snapped, their words not holding back their snippy tone. Threatening-even.

His feet struggled, kicking the air while shaking his head. “I-I promised-! I...I wouldn’t tell anyone…!” He cried, his words fading with his teary-eyed remark.

Their face started to show more, before revealing a purple vial in front of his eyes. “Don’t make me use this. Now  _ tell me _ \- what happened to Varian’s father- Quirin.. That day? Surely Varian isn’t  _ innocent _ . This boy knows so much, yet claims his pleading-guilty innocence. Much like your  _ relationship _ .” 

“No..NO!” He yelled, his scream so tarnished from the harsh tightness around his throat, before they finally stepped into the light. 

_ Adira. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who the small child is... ;)


	8. All’s well that ends hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the defensive loses her case?   
> An unexpected end to this game we call life.   
> Warning: Implied/forced drug (potion) use, death, blood, fighting, and some sexual implication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d love to say a very big thank you to Ace for helping me with this part in this chapter along with ones to come! ❤️

His green, frightened eyes gaped open at the sight of her seethingly, utterly surprising unveiling. 

“Adira-! I trusted-!” He grunted, letting a drabble of blood go down his mouth from his dry lips. It dripped on the floor just like water. “I  _ trusted you _ !”

“There is no trust, when my brother,  _ my loyal brother _ was murdered  _ mysteriously _ . And you know his only source of  _ information _ . The damned spawn knows more than what he tells me or  _ anyone  _ in this broken, unfair justice system.” Her voice struggled to get that last sentence out, clearly at the brink of tears. 

His feet still struggled in her now-loosening grip, a soft whine coming from his broken, paling lips, a tint of crimson red spreading on his bottom lip. “I can’t betray his trust…!” A soft cough coming from him while still violently thrashing in her grip. 

“Hugo? You okay?” A voice yelled in the distance. 

_ Varian.  _

Before the blond could scream for help, a vial went to his unexpecting lips, forcing it to his mouth.

And the liquid went down his throat. 

Up until the very…

_ Very _ last drop.   
  


————————————-

My head felt like it was spinning. As if I repeatedly spun around a million times. The dizziness felt controlled- if you may say. Just a mere puppet inside of a body that once was mine, lost control of it all. 

Only a shell of who I was- a boy taking a deal from the  _ self-proclaimed accuser _ . 

_ Okay maybe not that extreme- calm down Hugo. _

Adira dropped me, sending me to the floor with a  _ thud _ . My lips moved, raising a hand to my parted lips before looking up at her. 

_ I want you to get the answers I need. Prove to me that he’s the killer.  _

With an automatic, jolting move of my body, I stood up, giving her a nod. Right as I began walking off, a hand went on me, jolting my arm back carelessly. 

“Don’t be suspicious. I’ll be watching you. This will wear off in 40 minutes. Maybe less for someone like  _ you _ .” She whispered with a threatening tone, shoving me harshly back to my pathway. With uncertainty, I stumbled to the grass, tripping on a small pebble as I tried to regain my balance. A pair of arms caught me in my mid-air midst, my face only inches from the ground.  
  


My head tilted up to see Varian’s shocked expression plastered on his shocked face. His fingers dug into my sides to keep me up, before hearing him grunt loudly, my body going up to meet him suddenly face-to-face.

“Hugo! I was so worried.. Where-where did you go? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” He asked, worry laced in his tone.

The frantic questions spilled from his mouth before I instinctively pressed my finger against his racing lips. His body stopped suddenly in place, his lips pressing against the skin of my finger. Kisses lined my finger, slowly but softly- before seeing his big, blue eyes gaze into mine slowly.

My heart raced. I began to lean in before feeling a sharp jolt in my back, sending me forward with a gasp. I put my hands out to catch myself, only to fall into _quite_ the position. Varian’s face was a deep red, his arms spread out while I firmly locked him in under me. Would’ve been romantic if not for the mind controlling  _ psychopath  _ who was in my mind telling me what to do.

_ You ask him or I’ll do it the hard way. _

“Varian?” I panted, feeling our chests rest against each other. His hand went to my bangs, brushing them from my glasses. 

His hands travelled all over my face, rubbing small circles in my cheeks soothingly. “Yeah?”

“I… I-“ I started to say, only for it to sound like a meekly whisper. I cursed myself internally, not wanting Adira to take control. 

“Varian I-“

Before another word came out, my neck cracked, my eyes narrowing down at the brunette. 

_ My turn.  _

Another screen appeared in my eyes. 

**{Let Adira take full control or resist?}**

Each second I spent stalling, his confused eyes kept examining mine. As if trying to find a reason- his fingers kept rubbing those almost-hypnotic circles on my face. 

My heart pounded before I finally chose my sealed fate.

**[let Adira take full control]**

My eyes rolled back slightly before putting my hands on his face. It was like I wasn’t even controlling my body, only a sheer watcher, witnessing Adira take control. 

_ I’m sorry Varian. _

“Where… where were you that night? The night of the Brotherhood knight’s death?” I asked- my voice almost monotone. 

His eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to figure out my words. “H-Huh?? Hugo, you’re confusing me.” 

“I will ask you again. Where..” I pushed a finger to his chest firmly, only to earn a whine from him. “Where were you the night of Quirin’s death?” I asked, narrowing my eyes into thin slits.

My heart broke at his taken aback expression,clearly at the brink of tears.

“Hugo...I-I dont understand.” 

My hands went to his shoulders, pushing him deeper in the land. He cried out in pain, trying to push me back with his hands still resting on my face. 

“Last chance.” I gritted, feeling his feet kick my shins lightly. “What… Did you do?” 

My voice was laced with Adira’s, our voices combining. Her deep, powerful voice made mine only sound meek and soft. “I know you’re _guilty_.” 

Those four words seemed to have made him snap. As if he was just waiting for something like this to happen.

His hands went to mine, grabbing my hair in a fist ball. The yank pulled my head forward, letting out a small cry, lacing with fear from his hurtful intent.

_ Adira please he’s hurting me- stop…  _

_ You can take a lil hair pulling, hm? You seem to enjoy it when it’s just the two of you- _

_ Adira… he’s— agh- I-Can't tempt him.  _

“What the everloving  _ fuck  _ is wrong with you?!” He cried, pulling me closer. His eyes widened with anger, practically fuming. 

“Vari-“ I started to say, trying to force myself to break out of the spell. Practically useless, as I felt Adira pushing me in closer to him. 

_ Take the hits, boy.  _

“Vari Im sor-!” 

He pushed me to the other side, his tight grip still on my blond locks. His kicking got harder and harder, as if he was starting to lose full control of his emotions. 

“I  _ hate  _ you!” He screamed, spitting out those harsh words as if it was so simple. Just simple words that he said so often. 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, HUGO! I really… _ really  _ believed you…you made me happy more now than ever..! What the everloving  _ fuck  _ is-“ 

After he said that, he screamed in frustration, before shoving me again. After that, he pounced. This time, we both started to roll down the hill. 

_ Hugo you need to stand down. _

_ I ca-I cant!  _

Our bodies kept tumbling and falling down the grass cliff. 

And suddenly, there was a shrill scream,  _ my _ shrill scream as I felt myself falling. 

As if my prayers were answered, a hand gripped onto me. 

Adira held onto my hand as I let a tear go down my eye. My face had a small scratch on the side of my face from this whole fight with Varian. 

She let out a grunt, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to use her sword and pull all three of us up. She slipped, causing all three of us to go down farther the canyon. 

I heard Varian shriek, squeezing my hand in anticipation. I heard him mumble, “I don’t wanna die,  _ I don’t wanna die _ .” Over and over.

While his words rambled, his nails only dug into my skin. I felt the crimson blood stain my pale skin, a cry leaving my mouth. Painful as hell- but the only thought crossing my mind-

_ Was letting go.  _

A pop-up screen appeared in front of me.

[ **Welcome to the cliffs of Everdoom:** A magical cliff that was used over 1000 years ago in the kingdom of Corona to get rid of bodies that have been executed and burned in the witch hangings. This was also called, “ _ The Eternal Cliffs _ ”. Legend has it, whoever falls down this cliff will instantly die. Once gone, your memory of that person is gone forever.]

_ Well that’s bloody fantastic, isn’t it? _

As soon as I thought that, I felt my body jerk up towards the atmosphere, as if the universe had shown some pity, I went up more. I felt Varian’s tight grip of fear start to loosen. As soon as I felt the dirt underneath my shoes- my entire body slipped down.

I scrambled my hand to Varian’s, already feeling his warm hand slip through mine.

Varian let out a shrill scream in fear- his frightened voice only echoing in my ears. His widened eyes filled with tears as he watched me go down. 

Right before I lost all hope- an unfamiliar hand grabbed onto me.

“Hugo. Promise me you have to jump. You _have_ to.”

“WHAT?!”

Adira’s cold eyes met mine, “Jump.”

As soon as I made the first leap, my entire body flew in the air. I narrowly missed the fresh soil, only holding on by a couple eerie strands of rocks and dirt. My breath got shaky in panic, feeling Varian pull me up.

I looked back, and the last thing I saw was Adira falling. She let out no scream as she fell to her knowing doom. Satisfaction filled her eyes while letting the only droplet of a tear fall from her face. 

But she kept falling and falling down. A content smile spread across her face, as I saw her eyes become glossy, fading out of sight. All until I heard a series of bones crunching at the very end, a thud, showing the end of her warrior life.

It went silent. The trees stopped swaying, and time in the game seemed to fully stop. And this was the one moment where I realized that-

_ This game isn’t just a game. But the real game is life itself. _

Hitting me with realization, A wild, almost primeval scream escaped from my mouth. I tried to suppress my screaming, but it was utterly, and pathetically- useless. 

My knees hit the ground with full force, feeling a pair of arms wrap around me. 

Tears surrounded my eyes, as I looked back at Varian. 

“I am so sorry… I-I didn’t mean-“

“I know, Hugo.”

“Huh?”

His breathing slowed, calm even- , putting his head on my shoulder. “I realized after Adira came. I’m  _ so _ sorry for hurting you… are you okay? Are you hurt?”

His questions rambled and rambled before I shut him up with a hand over his mouth. I pressed my lips against my hand, pretending the block was his seemingly soft, plump lips. 

I could feel him tense up, his lips only grazing my palm. 

“Vari,” my hand moved, only for him to jump forwards in my arms. Tears streamed down his face while feeling him hold my shaking body, “Var-“

“Let me.” He mouthed, pressing his lips against my forehead. His lips lingered on the skin for a while, subtly replacing his soft lips with his forehead. 

“I am… I am so sorry. I’m sorry for all this. She was right, I am a murderer. I don’t deserve your love. So I get it if you… don’t wanna stay.” 

His words lingered like fog, letting a tear run down his face, clearly hurt.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, shaking my head slightly against his. "I know you. That's not who you are. Of course I'm gonna stay."

And then...

he finally started to smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been busy :( I promise they’ll be more!


	9. Playing the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of 7k week!!!   
> Warning: Mention of hospitals and flatlining, screaming, crying, victim blaming (kinda tame but it gets a little intense), mental breakdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4!! Gen Au!   
> I meant to post it a while ago but wasn't 100% satisfied with the ending so I had to rewrite a huge chunk of it. I hope you guys like it!!! This chapter was so hard to write but I got it done!!! Wooo!!!
> 
> Also it gets... kinda angsty. Please proceed with caution.

Green eyes met blue eyes. 

The green slowly faded away to a more sharp green as the male blinked, lacing his eyes to Varian. 

_ “I love you.” _

Also like the words that a certain woman confessed to her lover. Same place, different time. The same tone that held so much romance.

When it came to a loss of words, “I love you” was the saving grace for some people. 

Which is what a certain mother said to her child as he laid in the hospital bed, fighting for his life. 

————————-

Don took a glance over to the hospital room. 

Her eyes looked at the occupied bed as her son’s chest rose up and down. 

A horror scene that not even Don could properly stomach down. Sure, she’d witnessed the brink of death, murder, but when it came to her  _ son  _ fighting for his life… helpless and alone-

The sensation almost made her feel  _ sick. _

Sicker than any feeling, a parent’s way of showing, ‘I care about you’, kind of sick. The type of sick you feel when your hopes go up, and you have the  _ feeling _ that it could either go right or wrong, kind of  _ horrible _ . 

“Donella” the doctor beckoned, seeing the lady turn back by the sound of her voice. “He’s going to be okay.”

A sigh of relief left her mouth. It felt good…  _ great even _ to know that your fuck up mistake is treatable.

As her hopes rose up at the doctor’s words, it quickly crashed down in front of her eyes like a plane heading straight to the unexpecting ground.

Hugo’s heart monitor started to flatten. The curves, showing a sign of hope- now flattening. 

“Hugo!” She yelled, before a nurse yanked her out of the room.

“Miss, you can’t be in here. We don’t wanna add any stress-“

“THAT'S MY SON!” She shouted, her eyes widening in shock-filled disbelief. Pressing a hand to her mouth as she swayed, taking a small step forward shakily.

“He needs me! I-I messed up, I messed up his life so horrible that he has to  _ play _ the consequences...!”

The monitor flatlined for a second as more tears came from Donella’s face. Her chest hurt. Legs, weak as her hand extended out to her point, letting out a hellish scream of motherly terror. 

“Hugo!”

“Security!” The nurses called, the intercom rang throughout the floor. A wave of panic simmered in the tense hospital room, as Donella kept screaming. Her hellish scream nearly sent her throat dry, coughing violently as her hand wretched to the bedside.

“Hugo!” She screamed again, her eyes refusing to tear away from Hugo’s still-unconscious body. Tears spilled from her already reddened eyes, tear stains marking on the side of her scarred cheek. 

The last thing the poor woman saw-

Was her son, as the doctors frantically pressed their mechanics on his chest. His body thrashed with each move. 

_ It’s all my fault.  _

_ Don’t end up like her.  _

_ Don’t play the consequences. _

_ Don’t...play the consequences. _

_ I failed you.  _

——————————

As Hugo gently pulled away from Varian’s hug, his eyes faltered. It scared Hugo about how close Varian was now. Almost 10 minutes ago, they were nearly at the end of their deaths-

And now Varian hugged him like nothing had ever happened between the two.

“Hugo?” Varian croaked, his confused voice irking the blond’s ears. Hugo gave a silent nod, showing his full attention to Varian. 

“What do we tell Hector?”

_ Hector- _

Now that was a subject Hugo wasn’t ready to confront. But he needed to..for Varian’s sake and Adira’s sake. 

“We just… have to be upfront. I-I don’t know. Varian, I’m scared, believe me. But this is our fault. We murdered her. Varian… we-“ Hugo started, inevitably falling on his knees. “I can’t even look at myself.” 

“Hugo…” Varian started to reassure, walking to Hugo’s side before bending down to his eye level. “It’s okay…”

“Varian! You- how?! How can you say it’s  _ okay _ ?! You murdered your FUCKING dad- we  _ both _ had a hand in murdering Adira who was going to blackmail you because of me-“

Varian’s soft, comforting eyes twisted away from Hugo’s, scoffing. He was about to storm off before Hugo grabbed his shirt pocket and pulled him back into eye-view. 

“Hugo. I-I- you’re confusing me. First.. you wanna be my friend, then you admit to black mail me, and now you’re pointing all the blame to  _ me _ . You’re  _ sick _ , Hugo. Absolutely, one-hundred percent  _ sickening _ .” He confessed, his words holding back no sharp bite. 

_ Hugo knew he deserved this.  _

“-you were someone I welcomed into my life so  _ openly _ . And now you just-! Look! You can’t even defend yourself! You’re letting yourself shut down.” The smaller boy sneered, before hearing a series of sniffles in front of him. 

Once Varian finally caught wind on what was going, a volume of tears started to well up in Hugo’s eyes. The blond’s head hit the floor, letting out a tear-jerked scream at the top of his lungs. 

Tears flowed from the blond like never before, letting his body slump to the grassy cliff where they lost Adira as his fingers clawed at every strand of grass. It was a heartbreaking scene to Varian, seeing and realizing how much Hugo lost in the span of a day. 

“I lost everyone. I-I… I’m going to be here forever.” He muttered in between sobs, chewing on the inside of his lips. His voice was drained from the usual hope that he carried, hacking into the floor.

“Hugo! You’re choking!” Varian cried, trying to pull Hugo’s body back up, before the man in question shoved him back harshly.

His face was blotched, draining each second of happiness he once had. The emptiness grew and grew, his chest heaving as his dried, emotional hacks got heavier and heavier. “What choice does it make?! There’s no point in this  _ fucking _ game if all I’m going to do is fuck it up. My mom was right. I shouldn’t have gone against her- I-I shouldn’t have come here. I’m alone, Varian.”

Varian’s figure stiffened, before clutching both of his hands, “I-I-...Hugo. Please. I- you're not alone. But… I’m not gonna help you unless you pick a side. Are you against me.. or with me?” The younger asked, letting his head tilt to the side. “ _ Please _ . If you’re gonna break me, do it now. Don’t wait.” 

“I’m on your side.” He whispered, bowing his head down slightly, “I’m  _ so _ sorry… I-I couldn’t control Adira when she took me over. It hurt, seeing your face as I said those words. I don’t mean them, Varian. I  _ don’t _ .” Letting out a sharp exhale, he spoke again, “Are  _ you  _ on my side?”

A question Varian never heard before. It even brought a tear to his eye.

“What?”

Hugo wiped his tears away, “I said- are you on  _ my  _ side? If we’re in this together, I wanna know that if something happens to each other, we help each other.” 

Varian faulted, before extending his hand out as a sign of peace. “I’m with you.” 

——————-

As the two trudged along the path side to Varian’s house, the younger male stopped. 

Hugo noticed the change in expression, going in front of Varian, seeing his teary glazed out eyes. 

“Hugo…I-I can’t-“ the younger backed away, “I-What if he lashes out?! What if he hurts  _ you _ ?! I-I can’t go back to jail. No…  _ not again _ .” 

Hugo caught the other by his shoulders, pulling him back softly by the brisk pull at his fingers. 

“Hey. It’s gonna be okay Varian. I’ll be here for you. There’s no reason to be scared.” 

The blond’s comforting smile eased Varian’s panicked words. 

“I know he doesn’t like me. Ever since my dad, he’s been trying to blacklist me no matter what. And now… I think I should come clean.” 

Hugo understood the regret in Varian’s eyes. Guilt seemed to eat the brunette up like there was no tomorrow, and it broke Hugo’s heart. “You know Varian… for something like what you did, owning up your mistakes is one step closer to forgiveness. And I’m proud of you.”

“Really?” 

The brunette glanced up at Hugo, letting his eyes daze into Hugo’s soft, yet mellow green eyes. 

“Yes! Varian.. it’s gonna be okay. And I love-“ he stopped his words, clearing his throat. “I mean… I love the way you own up. To your mistakes, I mean.” 

The two boys blushed, seeing as Varian’s smile widened with the deep red blush in his face. His eyes closed for a second before walking over to Hugo, bringing the two closer. 

Time began to stop in this seemingly realistic game. 

Hugo’s eyes glanced down at Varian’s. He was  _ so  _ close to his lips. If only he just-

“We should…. go. And get this over with.” He spoke- breaking the distance between them. 

“I agree…” the younger trailed off, pressing a finger to his own lips. 

They both longed to be in each other’s arms for so long, it almost  _ broke  _ Hugo’s heart.

To know that someone like Hugo was alive-

He had no doubt that the blond was taken by somebody else. 

“-we’re here.” Hugo nudged, using his elbow to jab Varian’s side. “Are you ready?”

Varian gave him a soft eased smile before nodding his head. “I think.. yeah.  _ Yeah _ . I’m ready.” 

And there they stepped in. 

It was a shock to them. 

To see such…  _ normality  _ in Hector’s eyes. 

Something wasn’t good. 

Something was off.

And that’s when Hector’s head turned around.

He didn't even look upset when he saw Varian.

“I was wondering when you’d show up.” The man smiled, his eyes following his smile as he directed it at the two boys. A broom was held in his hands, putting it to the side. “Come on in. I even tidied up the place for you.” 

And that’s when the two boys realized-

Something changed.

_ Really  _ Changed.

“Hector… we-we need to talk.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on AO3! I hope you guys liked it and I can't wait to show you guys what else I got in store!!   
> Please like and all that good stuff, and I'll probably update on my tumblr (alistairwrites) and my instagram (vxriian.exe)   
> Love you guys!!!


End file.
